mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Website Pages
These are the pages that are on The Mr. Men Show website. Mr. Tickle *'Intro Quote:' Somebody needs a tickle. *'Game: '''Wiggle the mouse to make Mr. Tickle tickle a monkey *'Video: Mr. Tickle and Mr. Scatterbrain do the "Tickle It Out" song (Farm) Mr. Happy *'''Intro Quote: Wonderful *'Game:' Click the poker to poke Mr. Happy. *'Video: '''Mr. Happy tries to get a carrot out of Mr. Stubborn's ear (Boo Boos) Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small *'Intro Quotes:' "Just looking." and "Good tidings!" *'Game: Help Mr. Nosey look for Mr. Small, Mr. Nosey tells you when you're close or far away from Mr. Small by shouting out "Hot", "Warm", or "Cold" *'''Video: Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small ads for The Matress Store with Mr. Nosey as The Matress Wizard (Sleep) Mr. Bump *'Intro Quote:' Poopedy poop *'Game:' Move the asteroids around to break Mr. Bump's fall *'Video: '''Mr. Bump goes sky diving (Flying) Mr. Messy *Intro Quote: Messy, not dressy! *'Game: Make a big mess by moving paint and stuff from the garbage can around the screen *'Video: '''Mr. Persnickety goes to Mr. Messy's Cheese Store (Mall) Mr. Nervous *Intro Quote: This is the end! *'Game: 'Mr. Nervous imagines he's on a rocket in a dangerous planet while you try not to make him crash *'Video: 'Mr. Nervous imagines he's on a fast rocket but is really on a carnival ride (Amusment Park) Mr. Noisy *Intro Quote: I CAN'T HEAR YOU! *'Game: 'Click on some things to make some noise *'Video: 'Mr. Noisy is a librarian (Books) Mr. Lazy *Intro Quote: Whoa! *'Game: 'Fix Mr. Lazy's Snack Machine by putting the piece back where it goes *'Video: 'Mr. Lazy buys a robot from Mr. Tickle (Mall) Mr. Fussy *Intro Quote: How revolting! *'Game: 'Mess up Mr. Fussy by clicking on him *'Video: 'Mr. Fussy and Mr. Messy clean the driveway (Snow) Mr. Bounce *Intro quote: Hello! Goodbye! *'Game: Keep Mr. Bounce bouncing by moving the paddles *'Video:' Mr. Bounce tries to hit the tether ball (Physical) Mr. Strong *Intro quote: Good thing I came along! *'Game: '''Help Mr. Strong to keep the flowers safe from heavy objects from the sky. *'Video:' Mr. Strong fixes Mr. Persnickity's roof (Rainy Day) Mr. Grumpy *Intro quote: Crooked cucumbers! *'Game:' Click on the birds to make them poop on Mr. Grumpy * '''Video:' Mr. Grumpy has an ad for his tickle protector (Inventions) Mr. Quiet *Intro quote: Not so loud! *'Game:' Swat the flies with the fly swatter so Mr. Quiet can relax *'Video: '''Mr. Quiet does a ballet with Mr. Strong (Dance) Mr. Rude *Intro quote: I'll give you rude! (blows raspberry) *'Game: Pull Mr. Rude's fingers to make him fart *'Video: '''Mr. Rude learns to be polite with an audio book (Books) Mr. Scatterbrain *Intro quote: Where is my head? *'Game: Click on the things that Mr. Scatterbrain says in the order he says them *Video: Mr. Bounce goes to Mr. Scatterbrain's Shoe Store (Mall) Mr. Stubborn *Intro quote: This Website is CHEAP! *'Game: '''Make Mr. Stubborn ride on the roller coaster by clicking the red button *Video: Mr. Stubborn goes down the up escalator (Mall) Little Miss Naughty *Intro quote: I just can't help myself! *'Game:' Click on the cans that Miss Naughty holds to see some crazy surprises *Video: Miss Naughty empties out all the frog tanks (Science) Little Miss Sunshine *Intro quote: Good morning Dillydale! *'Game:' Help shoo the clouds away so Miss Sunshine has a happy day *'Video:' Miss Sunshine dances (Farm) Little Miss Giggles *Intro Quote: <*giggles> *'Game:' Roll over the giggles (bubbles with Miss Giggles's face on them) to make Miss Giggles giggle *'Video:' Mr. Bump interviews Miss Giggles at the check out counter (Supermarket) Little Miss Helpful *Intro quote: Just trying to be helpful! *'Games: Click on the balloons to make them pop in an arcade game while Miss Helpful "tries" to help you *'Video: '''Miss Helpful helps Miss Whoops put the last piece on the dinosaur (Science) Little Miss Magic *Intro quote: Tada! Magic! *'Game: Help Miss Magic clean her mess *'Video:' Mr. Fussy and Miss Chatterbox go to Miss Magic's Hat Shop (Hats) Little Miss Chatterbox *Intro quote: I like chocolate cakes. I like pencil rubbers too! *'Game: '''Click on the plant so Miss Chatterbox can talk to make it grow *'Video:' Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Persnickety go Bird Watching (Camping) Little Miss Scary *Intro quote: I love fear! *'Game: Make a scary mask *'Video: '''Miss Scary has an ad for Miss Scary's Terrifying Train Set (Hobbies) Little Miss Whoops *Intro quote: Whoops! *'Game: 'Click on the vase that Miss Whoops bumps into to make it stop wobbling *'Video: 'Miss Whoops visits Mr. Bump in The Hospital (Boo Boos) Little Miss Calamity *Intro quote: What a calamity! *'Game: 'Wiggle your mouse on the things behind Miss Calamity to make them fall *'Video: Miss Calamity has trouble with a vibrating chair (Mall) Little Miss Daredevil *Intro quote: Let's boogie! *'Game: '''Click on the launch button to see how far Miss Daredevil lands *'Video: '''Miss Daredevil takes Mr. Quiet for a trip on a fast scooter (Superstore)Category:The Mr. Men Show Trivia * Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, and Miss Curious haven't appeared on the site yet because they didn't appear in the Season 2 opening cinematic. * Miss Sunshine is the only character who's video is not from a Plot but instead a Dance Video. * Mr. Persnickity wasn't shown as Mr. Fussy yet either. * The Videos of Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Grumpy and Miss Scary are the same in both Website Versions, Regardless that their plots were deleted in the UK. * Little Miss Magic and Little Miss Giggles got added to the website when season 2 aired.